


Pesky Seolagimaca

by meditationsinemergencies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fairest of the Rare's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2020, Mistletoe, Rare Pairings, Soulmates, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/pseuds/meditationsinemergencies
Summary: A grouchy Draco finds himself at Theodore Nott and Harry Potter's Yuletide wedding.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: FoTR's 2020 Secret Santa Drabble Exchange





	Pesky Seolagimaca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> Many thanks to A for being the alpha and beta for this fic. You are a dreamboat. 
> 
> This piece was written for Fairest of Rare's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange; it is gifted to Frumpologist--whose writing and presence in the world is something to be grateful for. 
> 
> **This piece is rated T simply due to some light swearing. Content is G.**

Draco Malfoy didn't care for weddings. His whole life he had watched as people carelessly flaunted their wealth, and, to him, an extravagant party in the name of matrimony was the worst of all. 

He groaned when he received the wedding invitation for Harry Potter and Theodore Nott. He knew it would be quite the event because Theo had the money and Harry loved the attention. He then noticed the date, and let out an exasperated "For fucks sake." December 23rd. Merlin. Yuletide bullshit. 

On a list of things he disliked, right beneath weddings, was Christmas. Perhaps this was due to the fact that his father had been a tosser who never let Draco enjoy any child-like wonder, and that now his mother tried to continue familial traditions even though it was just the two of them now. He participated for her, putting on a smile and drinking eggnog, exchanging gifts, playing the piano as she sang. It was an act. He just wanted to do what he could to make her happy.

He knew, long before he stepped foot into the NottPott wedding, that it would be nothing but Christmas everywhere, and when he walked into the venue, his thoughts were confirmed. 

Trees. Holly. Lights. Eggnog. Sugared cranberry champagne. Baubles. More trees. Mistletoe. 

Draco scanned the room and noted that there was an absurd amount of mistletoe. Theo and Harry are absurd. 

The ceremony had been nice, tasteful and tender, and he wasn’t that miserable until he found himself stuck underneath mistletoe with Luna Lovegood. 

It wasn’t as if Draco didn’t find Luna attractive, and it wasn’t that he didn’t like her—in fact, in his sixth year, he’d found great comfort in Luna. 

They’d developed a secret friendship after she once discovered him studying in the Room of Requirement. It was never planned and never discussed, but they’d end up being in there together at least once a week; Luna reading or doing whatever she fancied and Draco studying. He found that he always looked forward to these non-meetings, as he had a feeling that she understood, intrinsically, what he longed for—companionship. As time progressed, she became his only sense of comfort. 

Before he snuck Death Eaters into Hogwarts, he warned her. He didn’t explicitly tell her what was going to happen, but as she went to leave, several nights before the attack was set to happen, he quickly stood up and grabbed her upper arm. He was amazed at how good it felt to touch her, his fingers lingering on the softness of her pale skin. Her paleness seemed different than his somehow—his sallow, like skim milk, whereas hers was warm like thick cream. He swallowed hard and said, “Don’t come in here anymore this term.” 

The look in her eyes told him that she understood, not exactly what he was trying to tell her, but him: his plight, his predicament, his pain. She nodded and turned to go, and Draco hadn’t been able to look her in the eye since. 

So, to find himself stuck underneath the mistletoe with her was complicated. 

He hadn’t been paying attention to where he was walking, or who he was near; he was focused on getting through the crowd without having to speak with anyone, and then, suddenly, he could no longer move. As he looked around, he saw her standing next to him. She smiled her familiar, all-knowing smile and glanced upwards. He followed suit and saw that above them was mistletoe. 

“Why can’t I move?” he asked, not expecting her to receive an answer. 

She pointed and smiled. “The mistletoe, of course. Don’t you know how mistletoe works?” Her voice was dream-like, and he felt immediately nostalgic for those evenings in the Room of Requirements.

“Mistletoe is just a plant. Nothing more. Nothing less. Doesn’t explain why I can’t move my feet.” He furrowed his brow as he tried to lift his feet off the ground.

She bobbed her head back and forth, dirty-blonde waves falling around her shoulders as she moved. “Seolagimaca. They are pesky creatures.”

“A wha—” 

“She’s right.” He heard Theo’s voice and turned his gaze towards them. “Harry and I specifically requested mistletoe with Seolagimacas.” 

“What in the bloody hell is that?”

Luna laughed delightedly. “Pesky…” she said under her breath. 

Theo cleared his throat, “They trap people underneath mistletoe—”

“No shit, Theo,” he interrupted.

“They don’t trap just anyone. They trap...soulmates. When two souls are fated, when they click together like puzzle pieces, their magic stops the people underneath it until they kiss. Until they acknowledge their soul's missing part. It seemed appropriate and romantic for a wedding." 

Draco locked eyes with Luna and she smiled warmly as if she’d known all along that their souls were two halves floating around waiting to be connected. He felt his heart leap, and he smiled back at her, suddenly quite taken with both weddings and Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> "Seolagimaca" is just a word I made up by combining various origins of the words "soul" and "matched".


End file.
